User talk:Cb13
Welcome *Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the File:Joe Mach.jpg page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zalbaag (Talk) 19:21, June 25, 2010 Sure Sorry for the late reply. The doujin does seem to have a decent fan base, I saw the Protodude article when I Googled it, so yeah, sure I'll add it in some time soon. The fan stuff has been under some drastic cuts lately, so if you don't see it here in the near future, head on over to the MegaMan Fanon Wiki and make an article there. --Zalbaag 17:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Small update...it doesn't seem like there is an area for doujins...sorry. :( : We probably won't be adding one, either, due to fan cuts, but have you been to the MegaMan Fanon Wiki? It's all about fan projects and media, and would allow you to make a solid article about this! --Zalbaag 23:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Cards They seem to be posters or cards. If they're cards, they're probably just trading cards, like Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh. But going off the cards I've seen, and the general nature of the images, I think they're posters. --Zalbaag 21:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... That's a very good question. While I would think a bookstore would have it, they might not carry items concerning video games because they don't sell video games. It's the same as selling a game guide. With that said, I think a game store, or places concentrated on video games, anime, and ect. would have it. --Zalbaag 11:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : Not really. In fact, I'm the only one I know who likes MegaMan. :( --Zalbaag 00:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. It's the second one I've had.Baraku 20:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Baraku Iris.exe Yeah, I was just looking through the unused pictures, and noticed the three identical pictures, and the similar one already on the page. I didn't know why it was like that until looking at your and zalbaag's pages a few minutes ago. :) But it all worked out. This it totally unrelated, but have you been to MMKB:Current Goals? I've really been trying to promote it. So far, all that have edited it are other sysops. --Rdh288 21:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Early formatting errors There, I took care of them all. Basically, when you are using a picture inside of another frame, don't label it thumb, label it 200px or 300px, 287px, whatever looks best. Also, I just copied and pasted the upper right hand stuff from another good BN page (in this case Baryl), and changed the details. For this to work, you have to look at a page in source mode, with the button in the upper right of the formatting screen. Thank you for your work! Rdh288 01:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) MMKB:Current Goals Right, it's a way to let others know of issues, and to find some help. So are you wanting to make a page for Jasmine's Grandfather? Is he actually in the series or just mentioned? Do you know his name? I just created a tiny page with all I know about him. I own Team Colonel, not Team Protoman, so I had never heard of him before. RE:? All admins can. If there is a page or file that you think that should be deleted, add " " in the top of the page. --''Quick'' (talk) 04:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC)